Amendment
An '''amendment '''is a proposed change to either the MHoC Constitution, the MHoC Guidance Document, or both. Unlike most other items, amendments have a direct effect on the MHoC as they can change the rules of the game. Amendments can be submitted by MPs (when seconded by 4 other MPs; one of whom must be from a different party), non-MPs (when seconded by 5 other MPs; one of whom must be from a different party), and even the Speaker (when seconded by at least 2 MPs from different parties). There are few rules regarding the format of amendments but all amendments should make it clear what part of the MHoC Constitution or the MHoC Guidance Document they are changing. The Speaker will reject an amendment if it has a practical effect which is substantially the same as a previous amendment submitted in the term which has been voted on, and the amendment in question shall be added to Rejected Submissions. The Speaker may also reject an amendment if it does not have the required number of seconders. Amendment Hansard and History Every amendment that has been presented in the House has been recorded in the Amendment Hansard, which is updated by the Speaker. This archive details who proposed an amendment motion, when they proposed it, what the result of the amendment was, and gives links to the various readings of the amendment. When amendments are put to the House, they are given an item reference. This will be 'A' followed by a number. Similar to the Bill Hansard, the Amendment Hansard in split into three eras, but the dates are completely different. Between May 2005 and January 2006, the MHoC was still in the creation stage and there was very little formalisation regarding amendments; this was known as the Early Era. Many of the early amendments were used as an informal way of deciding how the MHoC was going to work after it had been formed. In this period, amendments were treated much more like statements that would then be discussed informally by the House. Technically speaking, none of these amendments are still in effect, but much of what they did has been replicated in the formalised documents which followed years later. From January 2006 onwards, the amendments system became slightly more formalised and the first official amendment was the Bills Amendment in the same month; this was known as the Second Era. After the MHoC Constitution was split between the MHoC Constitution and the MHoC Guidance Document in August 2009, the Modern Era began. This is the third and current stage of amendments. Since the creation of the first amendment, there have been over 170 amendments. Amendment procedure There is supposed to be no more than one amendment in the House each day. However, Speakers do not always stick to this regulation. There are several stages in-between the submission of an amendment and it being voted on. Firstly, the submitter of the amendment will send the Speaker their amendment via private message. The Speaker should then acknowledge the amendment and let the person know when it will be put to the House. When the amendment is ready to be presented to the House, the Speaker will create a thread for it in the main forum and include the new amendment in their MHoC update. The amendment will stay in the House for a maximum of six days when it will then be withdrawn. The proposer may however request that the amendment be sent to vote early. After the amendment is withdrawn, it will be placed in cessation for 7 days and will be withdrawn unless the proposer puts forward a second reading or asks for it to go to vote. Each amendment may be undergo 3 readings, with the second reading lasting no longer than 4 days and the third reading lasting no longer than 3 days. Amendments may also be amended when they go to vote. If an amendment is sent to vote, all MPs will be able to vote either in favour, against, or abstain. After five days, voting will close. If the amendment in question is just amending the MHoC Guidance Document and it receives more votes in favour than against, it will pass. If the amendment in question is altering the MHoC Constitution and it receives twice as many votes in favour than against, it will pass. When amendments pass, the Speaker will update the relevant parts of the MHoC Constitution and/or the MHoC Guidance Document. It is worth noting that the proposer has the power to withdraw an amendment at any stage. External Links * Amendment Hansard